


Attraction Is Illogical

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock faces James T. Kirk in an academic hearing.  He fights his attraction more than he fights the cadet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction Is Illogical

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 22 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> Spent the entire day in the Emergency and ICU of Toronto Western Hospital wherein I had a lot of time to think and reflect. And logic was the one thing keeping me sane. Aside from thoughts of Star Trek. A short and sweet follow up to Jim vs the Kobayashi Maru.

Attraction was an illogical physical reaction one person had to another. It had no place in an educational institution nor did it have a place during this hearing, but Spock fought his body’s reaction to this cadet who was staring at him, blue eyes wide as an ocean, plush lips pink from where he nervously licked at them and jaw tight with an obvious irritation with him.

“You of all people should know, Cadet, that a captain can not cheat death.” It was a logical argument. Putting pride aside when captain of a Starfleet vessel was imperative. Sometimes one had to make a hard decision to save themselves or the lives of hundreds who served under him or her. He was aware of Captain George Kirk’s mission on the USS Kelvin and its subsequent destruction at the hands of a Romulan mad man. That man being James T. Kirk’s father, Spock was certain he too would understand the importance of the captain taking responsibility for their ship and if need be, going down with her.

It was a quick flash but Spock saw the fire in Cadet Kirk’s eyes, the curl of his lip. Where he expected the younger man to back down, to cower in the face of possible expulsion for violating the Starfleet Code of Conduct, this cadet was arguing. Rather well.

A tightness formed in Spock’s stomach, low and deep. He felt his body react in such a way that he knew would impede his rational thought unless he immediately ceased any ideas of how hard Kirk’s body would be against his, how he would taste after hours of teasing.

Spock was in lust, and he had to admit it wasn’t entirely physical. Not that the physical attraction wasn’t a large part of this hunger he seemed to have developed for Cadet Kirk, it was. But before the hearing, once Spock had gone through the subroutines in the simulation and found the code that Kirk had planted in order to override his own codes to manipulate the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru, he had looked up Kirks’ transcripts. The transcripts, both before and at Starfleet, were readily available to anyone with access at Starfleet. Spock had one of the highest clearance accesses allotted to a Commander, not without thanks to his Vulcan heritage. 

To say James Tiberius Kirk was smart was to say space was big. Both phrases accurate but in no way proportional to it’s truth.

Spock had to be careful. James Kirk was trouble. And Spock seemed to invite trouble just with his existence.

Before he could make his next point a message had been brought to Admiral Barnett. A distress call had been made by Vulcan. They were being attacked.

All thoughts of Jim Kirk were pushed from his mind. Spock’s planet was in danger and he felt all emotion slowly trickle to the back of his mind.

The time to talk had passed. Now they were heading out to do what they were trained to do.

FINIS


End file.
